<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pendants by Berryclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632981">Pendants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryclaw/pseuds/Berryclaw'>Berryclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pendants [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryclaw/pseuds/Berryclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so far the prolouge test of my furry OC story, "Pendants"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Eclipse, Berrymeadow/Jake, Mackenzie/Fawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pendants [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937554</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pendants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Berrymeadow was sitting in the living room, watching television. Her parents were in their room and talking about something private.</p><p>It was the last day of summer break and Berrymeadow was making the best of it since her first day of middle school started tommorow.</p><p>All of a sudden, they started yelling, and then she heard a glass shatter, and a thud and her father stormed out of the room. Her mother walked after him, then saw Berrymeadow, who was looking at them both, terrified. Her mother came and held her daughter in an embrace, glaring at her deranged father. Berrymeadow's mom had red claw marks around her wrists, a bloodied nose, and a real bad cut on her forehead, with a bruise around the spot.</p><p>Her dad didn't spare her a passing glance as her stormed out of the house.</p><p>Berrymeadow looked at her mom and started to speak. "What happened? Are you okay, ma?" Jasmine Blitz looked at her, tears in her eyes. Jazmine was Berrymeadow's mom. She sat Berrymeadow in her lap and they sat in silence. Then Jasmine said in a choked whisper, "Yeah... I'm fine, your dad and I got into a fight is all..." Berrymeadow looked at her mom worriedly and gave her a hug.</p><p>Jazmine smiled a bit, then said, "Berry, I want to show you something. Come with me into my room.</p><p>Berrymeadow helped her mom walk into the room, since she was limping. As Berrymeadow entered the room, she jumped at the sight of the messy room. She seen the glass of a beer bottle that had been shattered, and she seen some blood on the wall and floor. </p><p>Berrymeadow sat her mom down on the bed, then left to get the first aid kit.</p><p>When she came back, her mom was holding something in her paw. A chain came from out the side of her paw. Berrymeadow sat down and started to wrap the gauze around her mom's wrists and forehead, and started tending to her mom's injured nose. </p><p>After she finished, Jazmine looked at her daughter and said, "Thank you... Now I must give you this before your father comes back..."</p><p>Berrymeadow looked contently at the chain from her mother's paw.</p><p>Jazmine extanded her arm and opened her paw, revealing a chain. It was a paw that was holding a few berries and a unraveled peice of gauze. The chain was golden and the whole necklace had a dim glow around it.</p><p>Berrymeadow looked in awe as her mother revealed the necklace. </p><p>Her mom started to speak. "This, is a magical pendant. It's magic is stronger than any other magic, but it's only activated when worn, and it's more powerful when it's around the other pendants. I used to weild the very necklace when I was your age. Me and my friends all did. But I'm growing old, and at the rate that your father and I are at, I won't be around much longer to use it. So I give it to you." She carefully placed the necklace into Berrymeadow's paws.</p><p>She looked at the necklace, clutching it in her paws.</p><p>Jazmine looked her daughter in her eyes and placed a paw on her shoulder and said, "Berry, I want you to promise me that you won't EVER let your father find out about this. He wants to destroy the necklaces. I want you to hide it, to take great care of this. I enrolled you in a school of magic so you can learn to use it properly. Jake, Angel, and Eclipse will be there. They should have been given a necklace today as well."</p><p>Berrymeadow was friends with Jake, Angel, and Eclipse. She was surprised to hear that they had necklaces as well.</p><p>Berrymeadow nodded and said, "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. I promise to keep this hidden. But can I bring it out at school?"</p><p>Jazmine looked at her, "ONLY when you are in class. You can only practice your magic there. No taking it out at lunch, in the corridors, or in the bathroom, because it's gross..." Berrymeadow laughed at what her mom said. Jazmine smiled. "Okay, now that that's settled, lets hide this before your dad gets home." She got up and Berrymeadow followed with the necklace in her paws. Her mom looked in Berrymeadow's room. </p><p>Jazmine looked around for good hiding spots. Then she remembered something. She took the necklace and went to a small poster on Berrymeadow's wall. It was a huge picture that she drew of her and Angel last year.</p><p>Jazmine removed the poster to reveal a huge hole in the wall. There were a bunch of stuff in there like nail polish, perfume, a few extra bucks of cash and stash candy.</p><p>Jazmine looked back at Berrymeadow. "So this is how you survive when you're grounded, huh?" Berrymeadow chuckledand her mom laughed. "I won't tell your father if you don't." Berrymeadow nodded.</p><p>Jazmine placed the necklace under the pile of candy. Then she replaced the poster in the same position it once was. "Now lets get back into the living room before dad finds out..." Berrymeadow whispered.</p><p>And before you know it, the two were back in the living room faster than you could say "Berrymeadow Blitz is the best".</p><p>They were on the couch when A White tiger with black strripes entered the house. It was Berrymeadow's dad, Lucifer Blitz.</p><p>Berrymeadow was hugging her mother as tight as possible and glanced at her dad, giving him a dissapointed look.</p><p>Lucifer scowled and walked into the bedroom.</p><p>Jazmine and Berrymeadow stared at each other with worried expressions.</p><p>"Oh, you won't be destroying these pendants today, dad." Berrymeadow thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>